Amy & Her Meddling Ways
by yeahsouhhi
Summary: Amy likes to meddle, it's a well known fact. And since Beca won't ask Chloe out herself, Amy has decided to take matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

It's a known fact that Amy likes to meddle in other people's lives. It's also just as known that a certain DJ had the hots for a certain senior Bella. Amy wouldn't be herself if she didn't cause some type of trouble everyday. It wasn't that she was nosy, Amy just didn't see the point in beating around the bush which is why when Beca accidently left her phone in their room she decided to take matters into her own hands.

After she cracked Beca's password (It was Chloe, go figure) she set about texting the redhead.

_Hey Chloe, what are you doing tonight? _

A few minutes had passed before she got a text back from the redhead

_Nothing that I know of… Why what's up? _

So here was the tricky part, she had to someone ask out Chloe, but make it seem like it was Beca. If it were Amy herself she'd just say meet me at the cinema at eight but Beca was a lot more reserved than she was. If Amy's plan was going to work she had to think like Beca.

_Well I was wondering if you wanted to hangout? _

A couple seconds went by before Chloe replied.

_Since when do YOU ask to hangout with me? _

Shit! Of course Beca wouldn't ask Chloe to hangout. It was probably always Chloe who asked to hangout and knowing Beca, she probably always protested. Just then she felt Beca's phone vibrate with another message from Chloe.

_Hey I was only kidding! Of course we can hangout :) What'd you wanna do? _

_We could go see Fast Six? _

_You want to go see a movie? I thought you hated movies? _

Double shit! How could she forget that Beca hated movies? It was like one of the three things she actually knew about the short brunette. This was turning out to be a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Amy turned her attention to the clock hanging above their door. Beca was due back any minute from her morning class. If this was going to work she was going to have to skip all the small talk and jump right into it. She started typing again, hoping it sounded at least a little like Beca.

_I do, but…this is my really awkward way of asking you on a date…_

If that didn't sound like Beca, Amy didn't know what would. A few minutes had passed and still no word back from Chloe. Amy was starting to get nervous. If Chloe didn't say yes then Beca was most likely going to kill her.

_I'd love to go out with you Becs!_

Amy let out a huge sigh of relief and sent a quick text back.

_Great! I'll come pick you up at 8? We can walk the cinema together!_

_Can't wait! Xx_

Amy was reading over Chloe's text as she heard the door start open and in walked an exhausted looking Beca.

"Sup Shawshank?"

"Amy. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Beca collapsed on her bed as head buried into her pillows.

"I take it class went well?"

Beca mumbled something unintelligible as she stayed face down in her pillow.

"So my morning was great thanks for asking." Amy knew she was beating around the bush. Part of her, like two percent, was scared to see the brunette's reaction to her plan.

"I had breakfast with Stacie and Jessica earlier it was really fun."

Again Beca's only response was a jumbled mess. She couldn't care less about Amy's morning; all she wanted to do was sleep.

"You left your phone here by the way. I took it upon myself to text Chloe for you, you're welcome."

Beca's head snapped up at the mention of her phone and Chloe. She narrowed her eyes at her roommate, "You didn't."

"I did actually." Amy tried to keep her face as calm as possible. Beca had a tendency to overreact to things but as long as Amy remained calm Beca would remain calm. Or at least she hoped so.

"AMY! Give me my phone right now!"

Amy tossed Beca her phone and watched as the brunette read through the conversation she apparently had with Chloe.

"YOU ASKED HER OUT?" Beca was in full freak out mode right now.

"Someone had to do it, you were never going to grow a pair."

Beca wanted to strangle Amy. Not only had to stolen her phone but she'd asked Chloe out on a date and to a movie of all things. She opened her mouth ready to rip the blonde Bella a new one when something clicked in her head. She went back to her phone and reread the text conversation.

Beca got this dazed look on her face before it turned into a huge smile. Amy wasn't sure what to do with this reaction. She was expecting there to be more yelling and maybe even a few thrown objects but right now Beca was smiling and it was seriously starting to creep her out.

"She said yes…" Beca said in a whisper and she turned to look at Amy. It was meant to be a statement but it came out more as a question so naturally, Amy answered it.

"She did. Which means you have ten hours to prepare for your movie date with your lady love. Again you're welcome."

Beca was staring at Amy now with her mouth wide open. "I don't whether I want to hit you or hug you right now."

Amy packed up her book bag and headed for the door, "I've got class so it looks like you won't be doing either. Later aca-bitch."

Closing the door behind her, Amy walked down the hallway happy with herself for meddling. Just as she was about to reach the outside she heard Beca's voice yelling down the hallway.

"AMY YOU GOT ME IN TO THIS MESS YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!"

"LATER SHAWSHANK, I'VE GOT SOME LEARNIN' TO DO!" Amy walked out of the dorm building and headed to class, knowing today was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy left her last class of the day and started heading back to her and Beca's dorm room. It was just after five o'clock and she was seriously wondering how Beca was handling the whole Chloe-date situation. She reached her dorm building and went up the two flights of stairs to get to her floor when she started to hear a lot of banging. Walking on to her hall she saw clothes and shoes being thrown out of a room and picked up her pace when she realized it was her and Beca's dorm room.

"Yo Shawshank what in the name of Vegemite are you doing!"

"Amy this is all your fault!"

Amy took a look around their room and noticed most of Beca's clothes (that weren't in the hallway) were scattered all over the floor and on her desk. Beca was in her closet now rummaging through all her stuff, tossing shirts and jeans over her shoulder as she did it.

Amy walked towards Beca and tried to still her movements but Beca wasn't having any of it. She shrugged off Amy's hand, mumbling something under her breath.

"Listen DJ Shorty, you gotta cut it out before all your clothes end up in the hallway."

Beca didn't stop throwing clothes as she responded to Amy. "Why would my clothes end up in the hallway?"

"Beca."

"Beca!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ACAPELLA WOMAN STOP!"

Finally Beca ceased her movements and turned to look at with wide eyes. She looked around the room and towards the door where she saw half of her shoes and clothes had been thrown.

The two Bellas stood in silence, neither knowing quite exactly how to proceed. After about two minutes of complete silence Beca made a move to pick up her clothes of the floor and out of the hallway. Amy moved towards her bed and sat down waiting for Beca to finish.

Everything had been picked up but Amy still didn't know what to say. She was starting to feel like she shouldn't have texted the redhead if it was going to turn Beca into a crazy person.

"Ready to tell me why I walked into a recreation of the Wizard of Oz, Dorothy?"

"What?"

"I'm really glad I made your date a movie date, some pop culture could do you good."

"Amy, you really shouldn't have texted Chloe!"

"Why not? You like her. She likes you. Now you have a date."

"How do you know she likes me? She's probably just being nice." Beca started pacing back and forth through their dorm room.

Amy could tell she was starting to panic again but she couldn't help but how amusing the situation was. This really shouldn't be that big of a deal, people went on dates all the time. Why was Beca making this into a bigger deal than it has to be?

"Okay first of all, Ginger wants you and I mean bad. The sexual tension between you two in practice has you up on Stacie status. And second, what's the big deal, it's just a date, Shawshank."

Beca threw her hands in the air. "Just a date? Just. A date? It's not just a date, Amy! I really like her what if this all turns out shit? And dammit stop calling me Shawshank!"

Amy really couldn't help herself from laughing at Beca. She was beginning to become immensely amused by the whole situation now that Beca had calmed down…well sort of calmed down. "Beca. You're going. To the movies…you don't even have to talk to her. Just sit there and pay attention to the screen."

"But I hate movies! Of all the things you could have asked her to do you asked her to the movies?"

Amy at least had the decency to look embarrassed by asking Chloe to the movies. "So not the best plan I admit. I panicked okay? Trying to be you is a lot harder than I thought. You're this whole new form of awkward that I just can't do."

"You think! And hey! I'm not awkward, I'm just skittish around people."

"So cancel," Amy said shrugging it off.

"WHAT?" Amy swore Beca's eyes were about ten seconds from popping out of her eyes

"You're not gonna get laid if you keep freaking out so much so just cancel."

"This ISN'T about getting laid, Amy! What part of I really like her are you not getting?"

"Obviously the part where having a date with her is this horrible thing you have to freak out about."

"I'm just nervous okay? This is my way of coping."

"So you're going?"

"I don't really have a choice."

Those being her last words, Beca went back to searching for something to wear. Amy moved to lay down on her bed with her hands under her head and a smirk on her face. She really did like meddling and if Beca was going to freak out like this every time she did, she might just have to make a habit of screwing with the brunette more, she could feel guilty about it when she's dead.

Amy opened her phone to check the time. It was going on seven o'clock, which meant Beca only had an hour to get ready and go meet up with Chloe.

"It's nearly seven Shawshank. Better put some pep in your step."

Beca turned around to look at Amy. "Seriously? I wasn't even in the holding cell for an hour. Can we find a new nickname, please?"

Amy smiled with the most deceivingly innocent grin on her face before replying. "Chloe's bitch has a nice ring to it."

"I'll stick with Shawshank," Beca deadpanned.

"But seriously, Beca. You've got an hour to find something that will leave the redhead all hot and bothered."

Beca blushed at Amy's words. She knew it was pointless to point out the date wasn't about sex again so she just let it go.

"I found something to wear. I was just going to try and clean this up before I left out."

"But you haven't bought her flowers yet." Amy really should stop messing with Beca, but the look of shear panic on her face convinced Amy that it was all worth it.

"Flowers!" Beca's eyes really did look like they were about to pop out this time.

"It's a date, Beca. You can't expect to make her swoon if you don't get her a gift."

"Fine! I'll leave the mess for now. I'm going to get changed." Beca grabbed her clothes and headed out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

Amy was on her phone when Beca got back from the bathroom. She had to give it to the DJ; she definitely knew how to dress for a date. Beca was in a pair of skinny jeans with a simple grey V-neck and a sleeveless cardigan. It was just the right amount of dressed up and casual

Beca started pulling on the collar of shirt. "How do I look?"

"Perfect, Shawshank. Ginger's not gonna know what hit her."

"I'm still nervous, what if I fuck this up?"

"You won't."

"But how do you know that?"

"Beca, you could give that girl a black eye and she'll still want to sleep with you. Just relax, you got this."

"I just don't want to do anything stupid and mess this up."

"You won't now leave before you're late."

Beca grabbed her wallet, phone, and keys and headed for the door. She turned back to see Amy already back on her phone.

"Hey, Amy?"

Amy looked up from her phone, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite DJ. Go get your girl, Shawshank."

Amy heard the door close and immediately went back to her phone. She searched through her recent contacts until she found the number she was looking for. Pressing the call button, Amy put the phone to her ear and waited for the person to pick up.

"_Yo got Stacie, what can I do for you?"_

"Hey Stace," Amy began with a devious grin on her face, "How would you like to go see a movie?"

"_I'm down for anything that gets me out of this homework right now! What movie are we going to see?"_

"Fast Six. I hear it's supposed to end with a bang."

God help her really because Amy really couldn't help herself. She really did love to meddle.


End file.
